Highschool Days
by Zombie-chan94
Summary: Highschool-fic. Fran is new in school and the first day he hears about a certain senior-student who's the schools worst bullier. Rated M for later chaps. Lemon later.
1. New in school

**First BelxFran. x3 First chapters will maybe be boring but HOLD ON! There will be yaoi-goodness later. Thanx to my friend Elliott, she was the one coming with the idea~ 33**

**/Zombie-chan**

* * *

The new school didn't seem much different than the others Fran had been at before. The first impression was… boring. As usual.

"Everyone, this is Fran" the teacher with a light smile said to the class in front of them "I hope you all will be nice to him."

_Damn teacher, stop sounding like it's a class full of bulliers…_

"Why don't you take a seat Fran? There's an empty desk over there."

Without even a simple emotion, Fran went over to the desk and sat down, positioned between a purple-haired girl with an eye-lap who stared dreamily at the teacher and a nervous-looking boy with uncontrolled brown hair. Fran sighed. This would be a boring day.

After some classes there was a lunch-break, where the students could get up to stretch their legs a little and eat. Fran decided to sit down, where else should he go? But he was suddenly interrupted by the brown-haired beside him. He was now standing in front of Fran's desk.

"Hi, nice to meet you Fran" the boy smiled "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, or… well, Tsuna for short."

"…And?"

"Well…" Tsuna continued a little more unsurely "Me and Chrome was wondering… if you wanna come with us to the cafeteria?"

He made a fast gesture to the purple-haired girl who was standing behind him. She nodded shyly a 'hello'. Fran sighed.

_Why me? Answer; because you must be nice to the new students._

"Okay then."

The unsure expression in Tsuna's face lit up and he smiled as Fran got up.

"Great! This way then."

The both students led Fran through some corridors. The most of the students looked at him, and Fran wondered why. He was just a regular junior-student after all.

"_Judaime!_"

His thoughts was interrupted of a shout of surprise from Tsuna as something had attacked him from behind.

"I missed you, Judaime!"

The attacker showed up to be a freshman student with grey hair who glomped the younger boy.

"E-eh, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna was blushingly trying to make the older boy off him "people are looking…"

"Oh!" the teen named Gokudera let go off the junior "sorry to embarrass you, Judaime!"

"N-no, it fine!" Tsuna waved nervously his hands but glancing over at the students in the corridor who was pointing and whispering. Suddenly their conversation was cut off by the sound of cry. As the sound came closer, Fran noticed two what looked like freshman-girls. One of them was holding an arm around the other who was sobbing uncontrolled. Another pair of girls ran up to the sad one.

"Tessie, what's the matter?" one of them said worried to the sobbing girl.

"She told him…" the girl holding Tessie said "she confessed… and he rejected her."

"_He did?_"

"Tsk" Gokudera clicked his tongue in an annoyed way "if it's _him_ they talk about, they shouldn't be surprised. No one's good enough for him."

"Who?" Fran asked.

"Heh, just an idiot-senior-student" Gokudera said with a frown at the bare thought "he's name is Belphegor. Thinks he's better than anyone else… Also known as this schools worst bulliers, or whatever to call it…"

"Fran-kun should be careful…" Chrome was suddenly speaking, a quiet and girlishly shy voice "he always starts picking on the newcomers…"

"Then I stay out of his way then."

He really didn't feel like being picked on the first day.


	2. Meeting with bulliers

**Ahzazazaza, second chap! xD**

**Thanx to my dear friend Elliott. x3**

**Don't forget to review~**

* * *

Fran was just on his way home that afternoon, when he was grabbed by the mentor of his class.

"Fran-kun, how was your day?" he asked the teen with a calming smile.

"Just fine, Mukuro-sensei" the teal-haired boy answered monotone, looking up in the different colored eyes of his teacher.

"Oh, that's great. Got any new friends?"

"A couple of. Are you investigating something, sensei?"

"No, not at all Fran-kun, I'm just interested" Mukuro smiled again and started walk away "if there's anything troubling, you can come to me. That's all."

Fran left the school-grounds and headed home.

_Guess there's still some cardboard-box left to pack up…_

As he rounded a corner to what was looking like an empty block, he just was able to take a few steps more before he found himself pinned against a wall in an alley-valley.

"Shishishi, you're the new kid, aren't you?"

An older teenage-boy with the insanely grinning face half-covered in messy, blond bangs was pressing Fran's arms to the hard brick-wall.

"Yes I am" Fran answered with no changes in the emotionless face "does it bother you?"

The grin disappeared from the older's face.

"If I was you, I shouldn't feel too easy right now" he said irritated "If you're messing with me, you're digging your grave."

"Belphegor" suddenly another voice said "you're done yet? I can't understand why you have to do this to every new student…"

A girl with a hoodie covering her eyes and purple triangles on each of her cheeks appeared behind the blonde.

The insane grin appeared on Belphegor's face again.

"Of course, Mammon" he said, turning to look at her "go get my 'present' for him."

Mammon sighed, but disappeared in a second. Then the blonde was facing Fran again.

"My my, what a cute little newcomer, shishishi…"

"I'm a boy, just so you know, Be-"

"It's 'senpai' for you, not Belphegor. And I don't care whether you're a boy or girl, you're nothing but the new kid for me."

"Here you got."

The girl named Mammon was back again. She was holding something big, dark and weirdly shaped.

"Shishishi, perfect" Bel grinned once again and took it "a little present for the new kid…"

And a moment later Fran had a hat on his head. A frog-hat.

"I must admit it fits him."

A tiny smile appeared on Mammon's lips. But Fran didn't seem comfortable.

"Senpai, it's heavy."

"Like I care. From now on you'll wear this hat every awake second."

"Or else?"

"Shishishi… or else I'll kill you, my un-cute little froggy."

Fran felt a stinging pain in his arm and looked down. A… knife?

_What kinda sick person carries around a knife?_

Still keeping the expressions away from his face, Fran removed the knife.

"I understand, senpai" he answered "Now, if you excuse me, I have home-works for tomorrow."

Luckily they didn't stop him as he walked out of the alley-valley. The both older teens watched as the frog-hat disappeared around another corner.

"Seriously" Mammon said "did you really made him call you 'senpai'?"

"Shishishi, of course I did Mammon" Bel grinned, his head still turned to the place they last saw Fran "this'll be fun. He's not the type who'll tell teachers either… I guess we will have much fun with our little froggy.

* * *

**Finally done... **

**And yeah, I made Mammon a girl.. so what? It's a fanfic. xD**


	3. Silly hat at principals office

**Another chapter. Thanx to Elliott for her awesome ideas! x3**

**And thank you all who subscribed my fanfi and to you who reviewed it! I never thought anyone would do D:**

**/Zombie-chan**

* * *

Going to school next morning was a nightmare. As soon as Fran entered the school, people stared both: shocked, surprised, and amused at him, while whispering. Fran, on his side, kept his expressionless face and ignored the whisperers and comments.

"What's first on the schedule?" he asked Tsuna as he reached the lockers. Tsuna looked confused at the weird frog-hat, but then he answered:

"Physical education" he said with a sudden shiver "not my favorite… sensei is really scary."

'Scary' was not the word Fran thought described Squalo-sensei, just 'loudmouthed'.

"VOOII, you trash!" he greeted the class "Today's lesson is… VOOII, new kid, take that thingy off!"

He angrily pointed at Fran's hat.

"Sorry sensei" Fran answered monotone "I can't."

"VOOII! Of course you can! Or shall I bring you to the principal?"

A nervous murmur spread through the class, after the last exclamation.

It couldn't possibly be worse than being send to principal's office, Fran thought while expressionless looking right up to the threatening man in front of him.

"Sorry sensei" he started "but if there was more brain in that head and not so much hair, you would have understood that I just said I can't."

A shocked but impressed gasp was heard from the class as they heard the comment. Squalo, on the other hand, looked like he was going to kill.

"VOOII, you brat! To principal's office! And you other, ten laps! Now!"

The rest of the class looked like they wanted to complain, but no one did, so they all started their first lap as Squalo grabbed Fran hard in the arm and pulled him with him. The teen followed him without any complains or even struggling and soon they were outside the office of the principal.

* * *

"VOOII! Cervello!" Squalo greeted the secretary, a cute, pink-haired woman.

"Squalo-san, another student?"

"This one was making fun of me! Let him meet Xanxus as soon as possible!"

"Roger that" Cervello answered "he'll take you in soon. Sit down for a moment, please."

Squalo grumped something about 'lesson' and left, and Fran quietly sat down. There was no one else there except for him and the woman, so there was nothing really to look at. Cervello seemed to talk to the principal in the intern-telephone and then she looked up.

"You can go in now."

* * *

Xanxus, the principal of school, seemed to be in a bored mixed with irritated mood.

"What is it about?" he said with a voice on the edge of anger "And take that silly hat off."

"I can't."

"Like hell you can. Give me one good reason."

"Bel-senpai told me I couldn't."

The principal looked up.

"…Bel? You mean Belphegor?"

"Yes."

Xanxus was quiet for a minute. Then he irritated waved his hand.

"Kay, you can go. And keep that hat on."

_What? You're not going to stop him or even tell him to stop bully newcomers? How much power does that stupid senior have?_

_

* * *

_**...And cut. Sorry for making Xanxus a lil' OOC, it's hard to write about him... Dx**

**And yeah, Squalo is a teacher. A PE-teacher. xD 'Cause he has the voice to.**

**Don't forget review what you think! x3**


	4. Changing for next class

**New chap, mihihihi~ x3**

**Thanx to Elliott for awesome ideas, and to everyone who faved and reviewed! The zombie feel loved~**

**/Zombie-chan**

* * *

Fran was forced to go back to the lesson. With the hat on. How delightful. Squalo-sensei just gave him a glare this time luckily enough, but didn't say anything about it.

"Ten laps" he said sulkily "no complains, or I'll make it twenty."

Fran didn't complain. Without even make a face of tiredness he ran the ten laps, even if it took the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Tell me now" Tsuna said as they changed for the next class "why do you wear that weird hat?"

"…I feel for it" Fran answered monotone.

"Belphegor forced you, didn't he?"

"And?"

"Nothing…" Tsuna changed to his casual shirt "But… You should beware. He will not stop by this, I guess there will be more."

"I'm not scared of him."

"N-not?" Tsuna stopped halfway into taking on his pants "He won't be happy if he heard…"

"I don't care" Fran answered, looking annoyingly calm at the boy in front of him "it's only if people are afraid of him he feels strong. I know it's been happening before."

Tsuna looked confused at the teal-haired boy on the bench. How could it be he didn't take this seriously? Tsuna had been new at this place before, he knew it wasn't going to stop by this, as he said, Bel would surely try something more…

"I guess I can't force you to show him respect" the brown-haired said and took the last shoe on "I'm just warning you. Shouldn't you be changing?" he added, with a fast glance on Fran who still was wearing the P.E-clothes.

"I guess so."

"Is it okay I go? I don't wanna be late for next lesson."

"I'm alright."

"O-okay… See ya then."

Tsuna gave him another unsure smile and then he left the changing-room.

Now Fran was all alone. With a little sigh the boy got up from the bench and started undressing. When the only thing left was boxers and the P.E-shirt, Fran stopped. To take off the shirt, you had to take off the hat… What did he worry about? He did before when he changed this morning, why should it possibly go wrong this time? He dropped the hat on a bench and took off the shirt. The he dressed in his normal clothes. Just after he did, he heard the door open.

_Next class already here?_

But before he even could react, he was turned around and pushed up against the wall by no one else than Bel.

"Shishishi… so the little froggy is being stubborn?" the older grinned maniacly at him "It's only the first day and you already stop wearing the hat? You don't like my present?"

"That's not it, senpai" Fran said monotone "but it's really hard taking off my shirt with it on."

The blonde grinned even wider "Stubbornness deserves punishment, froggy."

He leaned in closer, their faces just inches from each other.

"Senpai" Fran said still expressionless "can you please get away? I'll be late for next class."

"Like I care."

Bel grabbed Fran's wrists in one hand and held them pressed against the wall above the younger's head.

"Shishishi…" he snickered, that insane grin never disappear "So, how should I punish you now, froggy?"

"…And you're seriously asking me that?" Fran answered monotonical and sarcastic "If I were about to choose, something as painless as possible."

"Like hell."

The older took a step closer him, their bodies now touching.

"Senpai, please get away."

Even if the face was still expressionless, Fran's voice now became a little more desperate.

"Shishishi, what's the matter Froggy?" Bel snickered as he gently slid his free hand down the younger's side "You're getting… nervous?"

_What the fuck is happening?_

"That's not it…" Fran bit his lip to fight back a low groan as the blonde cupped his hand over his groin and rubbed "It's just not too fun having someone groping me."

"Groping you?" Bel grinned "Then you don't wanna know what I can do… Or do you?" he added as he left the boys groin and headed inside his shirt and flinched his nipple.

"N-no…"

Damn it. He stuttered. He saw on the other that he also had realized it.

"So… you actually like this?" the grin grew wider, but Fran struggled to hold his poker-face.

"Senpai… get away."

"Like hell I do."

He suddenly crushed their lips together, angrily kissing him and forcing his tongue inside the others mouth. Fran struggled, he didn't want this. But the older was too strong to give up. He pulled away and dived for the younger boy's neck, started sucking and biting on a sensitive spot of it until drawing blood, making Fran involuntary gasp of pain.

"S-senpai… it hurts…"

The blonde answered with another 'shishishi' and bit down to widen the now bleeding gash.

"Shishishi, Froggy got sucha tasty blood~"

The words woke Fran up. He was bleeding… he needed to escape. But… how? A sudden idea flashed through the boy's mind. He was probably going to regret it later, but for now. He took a breath, and then he with full power send his knee right up in the older's groin.

"Nnngghh-! Y-you… f-fucking…"

It worked. Fran felt the grip on his wrists release and he pushed Bel away, fleeing out from the boy's changing room.

_I hate him… I hate him…_

_

* * *

_**Wow... this took me some days. o.o**

**But I like the end of chap. xD**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. The present

**...And Zombie's back with another chap! 8D (oh, you never expected x3)**

**Thanx to Elliott for ideas, and to all of you who're reviewing! I get so happy when I see the 'You have X new messages'-sign on my mail. x3**

**I've got myself a Beta-reader, another dear friend, Q! (we call her that) She'll help me with grammar and stuff from now on. ^^**

**Love you all!**

**/Zombie-chan**

* * *

After the happening in the boys changing room, Fran ran immediately home and up to his room. As he came there, he collapsed on the bed, panting from the heavy run and eyes filled with tears. Why had Bel did this?

He stayed in bed until his mum came home.

"Ne, Fran what're you doing in bed? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"They let me go home. I didn't feel so well."

"Oh, what's the matter? You feel sick? You're hurt somewhere?"

"I have a little of a headache, but it is better now."

His mum smiled, which was rare for anyone in this family.

"Good" the smile disappeared "Then you go to school tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Later, when Fran was doing home works, his mum called him from downstairs.

"You have a guest. A girl."

A… girl? He didn't know any girls here, only Chrome… but what kind of business would she have here? Confused, he walked down the stairs, and was forced to bit his lip to not gasp in surprise.

"You forgot this in school."

It was Mammon. As she talked, she held up the frog-hat. Fran took it.

"You better wear it tomorrow…" the girl continued and turned to walk away. Before she opened the gate out to the street, she turned her head to him:

"…Or else he'll be pissed."

Fran closed the door, leaning to it.

"Who was that?" his mum looked out from the kitchen.

"Just a girl from school."

"She returned that hat… where did you get that from?"

"…It was a present."

* * *

**Shortass chap, sorry! ^^;**

**Just a filler, man, just a filler. And Mammon needs some screentime! D:**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 8DD**


	6. Lunchtime

**Sorry for taking an eternity for this chapter! D:**

**I've been a little busy (and lazy) the latest, but now it's done!**

**And... well... I wanted to submit this as soon as possible, so Ididn't had time to let Q fix it... ^^'**

**Thanx to Elliott and all my readers! I love when you review, I feel so loved!**

**/Zombie-chan**

_

* * *

Stupid froggy…_

Bel frowned under the bangs. He had just been on his way to the boys changing-room to get something he forgot there yesterday. And there that froggy was. Changing. Then something inside Bel must have snapped and he had practically attacked the younger.

_Stupid frog… you made me look all gay…_

Why had he done it? He even wondered himself. Bel wasn't sure about if he would have done it if it had been anyone else. He tried to imagine it….no, no one was good enough. Not even the frog.

_It was a moment of weakness. No one will ever know about it. I'll just forget it. It never happened._

But… somewhere deep inside, he couldn't.

"Oi, Belphegor!"

He was cut off his thought of the bored voice of Mammon.

"…What?" he said with an undertone of irritation.

"You were spacing out… again" Mammon picked some of the potato from the plate with her fork "Why that?"

"Che, why do _you, _of all people, care?" a teasing smirk appeared on the blondes lips. The girl shrugged.

"Dunno… it's just not like you. Are you thinking of the newcomer?"

"Froggy?" the smirk grew "Shishishi, you read me as an open book, Mammon. I'm planning next way to mentally break him down."

"Oh really?" the purple-haired rested her head in one palm "Then what? I rather prefer something as cheap as possible, you know."

"Shishishi, of course" he grinned "got any ideas?"

"Something classic? Like… Stealing his lunch-money?"

"Always this talk about money…"

"Money is the key to everything."

"Shishishi, you're just gonna end up as some kinda goddamned street-hooker" the blonde said with an innocent smirk "and that's it."

"…And what about you?" Mammon showed of a small smile "With your grades, you're gonna be the hallick."

"Like hell" Bel stabbed his potato with the knife, grinning widely "I'm gonna be king. World-domination, and stuff."

"Good luck" the girl sighed, but then she looked at the queue in the cafeteria "by the way, look who got away from the pond…"

Bel turned his head, and grinned again.

"Speak of the devil… Froggy is here."

* * *

**And...cut. Guess there will be a lot more interest in next chapter... sowwie. D8**


	7. A new meeting

**My first chapter Beta-read of Q. x3**

**Thanx to her, Elliott and all you reviewer!**

**/Zombie-chan~**

* * *

Fran walked into the cafeteria. Looking around, he searched the room for a place to sit.

"Oi, Fran! Over here!"

He turned around, seeing Tsuna wave at him from a table where he/she sat, together with Chrome and Gokudera. Slowly, the boy shambled over.

"We saved a chair for you" Tsuna smiled "So you don't have to sit all alone."

"Nice of you."

"What's that on your neck?"

Fran bit his lip, but sat down. So they'd seen it…?

"Nothing. Really. My cat clawed me."

"O-Okay then." Tsuna said, but still looked worried. Fran, on the other hand, upheld his emotionless expression as he ate his food. He didn't want them to know about the 'incident' from yesterday. It was enough that it has haunted him in his dreams last night.

"Well then, Judaime" Gokudera stood up and smiled at Tsuna "I'll take my leave for next class now."

"Mm" Tsuna smiled back "See you, Gokudera-kun."

* * *

"What're you gonna do now?" Mammon waved her hand in front of Bel's face once again. The blonde turned his head to her, smirking.

"Shishishi, I have a plan. Let's go."

He got up, and the girl followed him, straight up to the table where the three junior-students were sitting. Bel walked up behind Fran, and grinned as he saw Tsuna's eyes widening in shock and Chrome flinch back as they saw him.

* * *

Fran didn't even notice the blonde, or Tsuna's and Chrome's reactions, until he felt something heavy weigh down his hat.

"Shishishi, so you dared go this far away from the pond, Froggy?"

The junior sighed loudly.

"Why do you still call me by that silly nickname, sempai? I have a real name, you know."

"You're trying to pick a fight?"

"Not really."

Bel pulled another empty chair from a nearby table and sat beside Fran, and Mammon did the same Fran simply ignored the bullies completely.

"So, Tsuna and Chrome, are you two done with the lunch?" Fran asked.

Both classmates still looked scared, but nodded.

"Good. Then let's go. I've lost my apatite."

But he barely had a chance to stand, before both Bel and Mammon grabbed his shirt and pulled him down again.

"Not so fast, newcomer" Mammon said.

"Shishishi, you can't just run away like that, Froggy." Bel snickered "We're not done with our little chat…"

He turned to the two on the other side of the table.

"…No eavesdroppers, thank you. Leave."

He didn't need to repeat himself. Tsuna and Chrome left in less than three seconds.

"So… where were we? Oh yeah…" the blonde grinned "I have a favour to ask of you, Froggy."

The teal-haired paid no attention to the two seniors, but Bel didn't care and continued:

"You're gonna meet me after school. At the old place. See it as a pay-back for yesterday, okay?"

No answer. They got up, but before leaving Fran, Bel patted his hat.

"Oh, by the way, you better come alone. Or I'll promise you'll suffer later."

* * *

"You're going to meet him after school?" Tsuna looked scared "But… what do you think he wants?"

"Dunno."

"I'll come with you!" Tsuna said "And I'll ask Gokudera and Chrome to do the same. Then you won't be alone."

"He told me to come alone."

"What?"

"That's it. Then I'll just do."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna looked worried "But… be careful."

"I will."

* * *

**...I seriously need to put in some lemon soon... -.-"**

**Sorry, maybe next chap! :')**


	8. AlleyValley

**The Zombie made a new chapter! 8D**

**And as I promised; this time with lemon. -3- Don't judge me, I'm a n00b in writing in writing lemon.**

**Thanks to Elliott for her story-idea, to Q for beta-read this. And thanks to Kira-sempai, who helped me with the ideas for this chapter. Damn, that girl has skillz in writing lemon, man! xD **

**And of course, to all you who reviews! Zombie wuvs u all!**

**/Zombie-chan~**

* * *

He'd really jumped out of the frying pan into the fire this time. Fran knew from the beginning that the groin-kick wasn't a good idea, and now it was confirmed. He didn't know what Bel meant with 'pay-back for yesterday', but considering the previous moments with the blonde, Fran had a bad feeling about this.

After school, he said bye to Tsuna and Chrome and headed to the alley-valley he met the senior the first time. Admittedly, he was nervous, not really knowing what was going to happen.

_Almost there…_

Fran really wanted to run for it right now, but he knew he'd only get into more trouble if he did… There was no return. He took a deep breath and stepped into the alley.

"…Bel-senpai?"

He was fast. For the second time in his life, Fran found himself pinned against the hard brick-wall with the maniacally grinning blonde holding his wrists in a firm grip on each side of the younger's head.

"You're really repetitive, senpai" the boy stated sarcastically "Always against the wall… Let me go."

"Shut up, Froggy" Bel answered with a dangerous undertone the other teen didn't take notice of. "You should show me more respect, or I won't make it easy for you."

He leaned closer, and Fran felt the older's chest brushing his.

"…Just tell me why you brought me here, of all places."

"Shishishi, as I told you Froggy, it's a pay-back for yesterday."

"…And that means?"

"That I'm gonna end what I started then."

And a second later, Fran's head was pushed harder against the wall, the frog-hat falling to the ground, as his senpai violently kissed him. Bel bit his bottom-lip till it bled and Fran could feel the blonde smirk as he licked the blood up.

"Shishishi, Froggy should know better than use such a low trick like the one yesterday… You better not try it again."

"Just… let go of me, senpai."

"Shishi, make me."

The older suddenly placed his leg between the Fran's, giving him no chance to use the same defence as last time. The teal-haired squirmed and tried to escape, but it only resulted in the blonde grinding his leg against the younger's crotch.

"How's it going?" Bel leaned forward to whisper in his ear, and Fran bit his lip to hold back a moan as the older playfully nibbled his neck. He didn't want this… but still he had to struggle to not give in.

"You're getting hard… shishishi, I knew you liked it."

"N-no… Let go."

_I can't even keep my voice steady…_

"Stop lying, Froggy."

Bel bit down hard, smirking as he heard the gasp of pain from the younger. He felt the sweet, iron-tinged taste of blood as he widened the mark. This time he wouldn't let the froggy escape… Bel shifted a little so he was able to grind his hips against the other boy's, causing a gasp escape Fran's lips.

"S-senpai… stop…"

The senpai ignored the request and nipped the kouhai's neck again. As one of the blonde's hands still held Fran's wrists in position the other one travelled lower and started unbuttoning the younger's pants. All while he kept nipping and sucking on the tender skin of the neck. As the kouhai realized what he was doing he started struggle again, but the older boy was stronger.

"Don't fight back, shishi, you know you like it."

"G-get away…"

The pants slid down of his hips, pooling at his feet. What the hell was Bel thinking, undressing him in public? He was realised it, as the blonde suddenly turned him around, the taller body pressing against him from behind.

"What an un-cute little frog you are" he whispered "You shouldn't hold back those moans of yours."

"…Wha-"

"Don't deny it." Fran could hear the grin in the older's voice "I saw you hold back. But don't worry…" he added smugly, nipping the kouhai's ear-lobe. "I'll make you give in sooner or later."

As he said it, a hand slowly made its way down into Fran's boxers, fingertips curiously brushing his member.

"Nnh…"

His eyes shut tight, forehead pressed against the wall.

_I will not let him play around with me like this. Why is he even doing this to me?_

"Shishishi, how's it going? You seem… different than before" Bel said, grinning as he started stroking the other boy "More… emotional… I thought you said you didn't enjoy this."

_Shut up, moron!_

"I-I don't…"

"Shishishi, you may say that, but this one says something else."

He ghosted his thumb over the tip of Fran's erection, making the younger gasp involuntary.

"S-stop it, baka-s-senpai… Nnhh…" Another held back moan.

He felt the blonde playfully humping the him from behind, his erection, covered by his pants and underwear brushing against Fran's ass. Bel did it again and again, with a steady rhythm as he pumped Fran's member.  
Fran bit his lip again, holding back another moan. That seemed to bother his senpai, because he leaned forward and whispered in an irritated manner:

"What did I say about holding back, Froggy? You don't wanna suffer, do you?"

At the later sentence, Bel once again attached his mouth to the Fran's neck, biting down and sucked up the blood. He kept thrusting against Fran, harder now. That was when the moan came.  
It had slipped out of Fran so suddenly he himself was surprised by it. He quickly shut his mouth, but the damage was already done.

"Shishishi, I knew it!" the blonde snickered "You do like this."

_Damn you…_

"Shishishi, you got such a small ass… I guess you're really tight…"

Another small moan escaped Fran's lips as he felt Bel let go of his wrists and moved his hand in under Fran's t-shirt, brushing the kouhai's skin and teasing one nipple.

"That's right Froggy… moan for me."

Fran's hands was still on the wall, half-heartedly trying to push away, but failing.

"Shishishi, you won't be able to escape this time. Just enjoy it."

"Nnh… na-ah… S-senpai, you-"

He didn't get to finish, for the senpai bit down in an exposed part of his collarbone, licking and sucking at the new wound. The kouhai give out a breathy moan.

_I'm close…_

"Shishi, wonder so how it feels inside of Froggy… You would be all torn apart…"

The words both scared him and made him moan and this time he didn't hold it in. Another snicker was heard from the senpai and he leaned forward, whispering seductively in the younger's ear:

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?… Oh, I'm gonna make you cum so hard you-"

He didn't even have to finish the sentence before Fran had enough. With another moan, the froggy cum right into Bel's hand and his own boxers.

"…B-Bel…s-senpai…"

The breathy mewl was enough bringing the blonde over the edge to, he snarled into the curve of his kouhai's neck and thrust his hips against the Fran's one last time before releasing.

_I… I can't believe…_

Fran was shivering, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Bel soon moved away from the shorter boy. Fran hesitated, but then turned around, facing the blonde with only one question on his mind.

"…_Why_?"

"Shishishi" the senpai snickered and placed one hand on each side of Fran's head. "Because you're mine now Froggy, and I can do whatever I want with what belongs to me."

"Idiot-senpai." Fran answered, back in his usual emotionless mood again but both shocked and angry. "I'm not some kind of thing. I'm a person. And I do not belong to you."

"You're my property." Bel repeated with a grin, leaning in and kissed the younger, biting his lip a little and pulled away again. "Now, fix yourself up and go home. You better come to school tomorrow."

And he left Fran in the alley-valley, a confused, shocked, scared and angry junior-student.

* * *

**... OwO**

**I'm effing adore this chap! *ego***

**It turned out so good... TwT Hope you guys thinks so also! DON'T forget REVIEWING!**


	9. The Day After

**Maaan, this have been taking me, like, ForEVER! Sorry for not updating, the Zombie had a small lack of inspiration. Dx**

**Let's see now... Thanks to Elliott for plot-ideas, Q for beta-reading and to Kira-senpai for her useful advices!**

**/Zombie-chan~**

* * *

As Fran came home that afternoon, he had headed straight to the bathroom. No one was home yet and he needed to take a shower; wash everything away...  
It wasn't before he stepped out again he saw his silhouette in the mirror and almost gasped at the image.  
The bite-marks. They were still sore, he realized, and there was no way those bloody red gashes could not be seen in contrast to his pale skin.  
_'What am I going to do?'__  
_Fran dried himself off and headed back to his bedroom. He locked the door, put on some clean clothes and collapsed on his bed.  
And here he was now.

"Fran? Fran, please open the door!" His mum knocked on his bedroom-door for what seemed to be the thousand time "Is there something wrong? We can talk about it."  
"Leave me alone. I'm tired."  
"…Fran, what happened?" She sounded seriously worried. "If there's something… Are you listening? I'm your mother, you can trust me."  
Fran didn't move an inch from his bed. If he'd opened up, his mum would come in… and she would see…  
What would she see? The marks, of course.

Fran hated to lie to his mum, but this time, he simply couldn't. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her that he had been harassed by the school's worst bully. She would surely make a huge fuss of it and Fran would only sink deeper in trouble.  
"Fran, please answer me. What is it?"  
"I'm fine… just tired. I'm going to sleep."  
"What about dinner?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"…Okay." his mum became quiet for a minute before adding "If there's something wrong… then come talk to me. I promise we'll solve it, you and I."  
"…Thanks mum."

As he woke up next morning, the first thing on his mind was one simple yet important question: How the hell was he going to hide it? Skipping school would be impossible – he didn't want to get into more trouble than necessary, and his mum would surely think something was wrong and make it ten times worse. He sighed, wondering if he was allowed to wear a scarf in class.  
_'Probably not… plus that it will catch too much attention…'_  
Wait… what about that shirt he never used… He crawled out of bed and opened his closet.  
_'Somewhere in this mess…'__  
_He found it deep inside the closet, took it out and looked at it. It was a dark blue, long-sleeved polo shirt. Meaning high collar.  
_'I can always wear another t-shirt over it.'_

He first glanced up and down the school's hallway. He didn't want to run in to foes the first he did in the morning and he was lucky. He made it all the way to his locker without meeting anyone he didn't want to meet.  
"Hi Fran" he heard a voice say from behind him. Fran turned around to see the brown, untamed hair of Tsuna.  
"Morning."  
"How're you doing?" Tsuna lowered his voice so the other students around them couldn't hear. "What happened yesterday?"  
"Nothing out of the ordinary."  
"…Really?"  
_'Idiotic question…'__  
_"No, I'm just kidding you. He hit me unconscious, raped me and left me to die."  
"Shishi, now don't overreact froggy. I wasn't that cruel, was I?"  
Tsuna gasped.  
_'…Oh, damn it.'_  
There was nowhere to escape to. With a sigh Fran turned his head to look at his antagonist from the corner of his eyes as he answered: "You've never heard of sarcasm, senpai?"  
"Of course I have, silly frog" The older boy walked up beside him [3] "It's nice to see that you followed orders and came to school, by the way."  
"Like I wouldn't have anyway. I don't want to end on the street for failing school."  
"Shishishi, stupid froggy… But, what's this?"  
The younger felt him suddenly tugging his polo shirt.  
"It's a shirt. You wear them, you know."  
"Stop being sarcastic frog. Take it off."  
"…Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. It hides all the marks" the blonde added and tugged the collar of the shirt.  
"Senpai, stop it."  
"Take it off then."  
"I'm not going to strip in the middle of school, stupid senpai."  
It had suddenly became quiet in the corridor. The most of the students were now paying attention to the both arguing, and some looked really worried; Tsuna was one of them.  
"You better, or I'll use force." Bel took a hold of Fran's wrists, a big grin on his lips.  
"If you're trying to scare me, you fail."  
"So you want more marks? Shishishi~"  
"Is there a problem here?"  
Everyone's attention was now turned to the teacher in the end of the hallway, who was standing there eyeing the both students with a very calm smile on his face.  
"You're picking a fight now again, Belphegor? Haven't we talked about not bullying new students before?"  
The blonde snorted.  
"As if you can order me around, you stupid pineapple. I can do whatever I want."  
"Not today, sorry" Mukuro said and walked to them "Let go of him. Now."  
"Shishishi, and if I refuse?"  
"…You really want to play with the fire?"  
The silence was so thick you might have been able to touch it. All the students waited for the senior-student's answer.  
"Hmpf, fine then." Shocked stares as Bel suddenly let go of Fran. "I'll save it for later."  
When Bell disappeared around a corner, Fran felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Didn't I tell you that you could come to me if anything was troubling you?"  
"If you couldn't see it, I was pretty stuck, Mukuro-sensei."  
The teacher let out a soft 'kufufufu'-sounding chuckle. "But from now on, okay?"  
"Okay then."  
"Good." the blue-haired man gave Fran a smile and headed back the way he came.  
"Woah…" Tsuna said while looking after the disappearing man with amazement. "That was scary…"


	10. Message from the Principal

**Yo! Zombie's back with another chapter! Sorry for taking forever... I was actaullty about to give up until I got this awesome friend on Facebook who gave inspiration! :3**

**So, here we go with another chapter, don't forget to comment what you thought about it! Hopefully there will be another chapter soon. C:**

**/Zombie-chan**

* * *

Since the incident in the hallway that morning a couple of weeks ago, Fran hadn't had any more problem with his senpai. To be honest, he barely saw him at all around school. Not that he cared though, the more he didn't have to meet him the better.

Then one day, during lunch break something out of the ordinary happened.

oOoOoOoOo

It was a sunny and warm day, so the windows in the cafeteria were all open, letting a breeze and brids chirping fill the always so noisy hall. Then, all of a sudden, the speaker in the corner gave up a loud, crackling sound and a high beep. The students went all silent as the voice of their principal was heard through it:

"This is your principal speaking. Next Tuesday there will be a sports day. Information about the different teams and such will be found at the noteboard. That's all."

The speaker went silent with another loud beep, and the students let the message sink in before starting to talk again.

"Aaah, not a sports day.." Tsuna whined while facedesk'ing "I'm no good at sports.."

"You're no good at anything" Fran corrected him "so that shouldn't be a bother. Everyone in the school knows that, so you will probably not be picked for any of the sports."

"Ah! You're right!" the brownhaired looked up again "No one with the will to win will pick me!"

He smiled, and then he looked at his friend.

"But what about you?"

Fran shrugged.

"Who knows."

"Ah, yeah" Tsuna also shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich his mum had made for him that morning "At least we can hope for to get in the same team, ne?" he continued with a smile.

"Sure." Fran nodded "Let's go check the noteboard after school then."

oOoOoOoOo

The teams turned out to be a little of a disappointment for both of them. Tsuna had been placed in the Orange team, while Fran had ended in the Indigo together with Mammon and Chrome.

"Ah, too bad.." the no-good smiled disappointed "Well... at least you know Chrome in your team... and I know Dino-senpai in mine.."

"Dino? Isn't he that senior who're just as clumsy as you?"

"Well, kind of... But then I won't be alone..." Tsuna to a looked at the board again."

"Well then" Fran sighed and placed a hand on his friends shoulder "let the best team win, hm?"

"Yeah, you're right." Tsuna smiled again "Good luck!"


	11. Sports day

**Woah, isn't this awesome? I'm already uploading next chapter! 83**

**I guess this SportDay-arc will be in about 4-5 chaps, so there will be many interesting happenings I hope. :3**

**Enjoy! And don't forget reviewing and stuff! I really want to know what you though about it! :D**

**/Zombie-chan~**

* * *

The Tuesday for the sports day was, to everyone's luck, also a sunny and warm day. The sun shine from a clear blue sky and even though the time was nine in the morning, it was warm. This was gonna be a good day.

When all students had changed into their PE-uniforms they gathered at the outside sport-court to get their different-coloured bandanas. After that, they were all gathered into their groups of matching colours. In Fran's team were, as mentioned, Chrome, Mammon and a freshman-student whose name Fran was pretty sure was Genkishi... something. In Tsuna's team he recognized Dino and a cute girl from second year whose name was Yuni, he was sure of.

"Oi!"

Fran was awakened from his thoughts by a familiar voice. And as he turned around he found himself eye to eye with Mammon. She wasn't wearing a hoodie today, so you could clearly see her purple eyes, matching her hair perfectly.

"Let's forget about the conflict for today do our best, shall we?" she said.

"..Ah, sure." Fran nodded in agreement.

"Not that I think our team will win though" she continued "That's probably the blue team who will."

She nodded in direction to where the blue team were located.

"They have Yamamoto Takeshi and Colonnello. They are two of the school's greatest athletics. Bye bye to wining with them in the same team."

"You never know, but with that motivation we won't win anything" the teal-haired ended.

A tiny smile appeared on Mammon's lips.

"I never thought you could could be that much of a sportman, frog."

"I'm not. Just stating the obvious, though."

"Sure. whatever you say."

oOoOoOoOo

"VOOII, listen up, you trash!" PE-teacher Squalo yelled trough the microphone in the commentator-booth. Everyone immediately put their fingers in their ears, due to the highpitched beep coming from the poor, old microphone as it was assaulted.

"Welcome to the sports day, and all that shit!" Squalo continued, killing the ears of yet another 50 students "Today you better do your best, or I'll kick your ass, all of ya!"

"Ah, Squ-chan, don't scare the poor kids~" another voice was heard from the nurse, Lussuria.

"Voooiii! Shut up! I'm the one talking now, you queer!" Squalo yelled at him before continuing "Lussuria will take care of you if you by any means get hurt, and.. that's all you trash."

The silence after made it ringing in the ears of the students and school-staff.

"Oh, great" Fran said loud enough to be heard by everyone who hadn't got deaf "how are we supposed to be hearing the startpistol now? Is he going to make us all deaf or what?"

"...VOOOOOOIIII, you again you fucking brat?" Ah, of course Sqaulo had heard it. In three seconds he was right in front of the junior-student "Are you trying to be funny, new kid?"

"Ah, not really, sir. Just stating the obvious, as usual."

Sqaulo glared at him, before stating:

"Vooi, I have my eyes on you, brat! Do I hear you mock me again, I'm gonna make you suffer more than you've done in your whole life! Understood?"

"Yeah, sure."

The PE-teacher muttered something angrily about 'killing' before walking back to the booth.

oOoOoOoOo

The day started off with some regular sports, as running 60, 100 and 400 meters, high jump, long jump and other athletics. Even though Fran did not like any kind of sport, he thought he did good. At least compared to Tsuna. The teal-haired watched as his friend tripped on the 60 meters, treading the long jump and landed right on the bar in the high jump. It was a pretty injured and down Tsuna who joined him for lunch.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Fran said as he sat down under a tree beside the court "We could go and let Lussuria-san have a look at you."

"I'm fine" Tsuna said with a nervous smile, taking out his lunch-package "And I don't really want that man to 'examinate' me..." he added with a shiver "he's scary..."

"If you say so." Fran also took out his lunch-package "Oh by the way, are you ready for the cavalry battle after lunch? Everyone must participate, you know."

"Ah, I totally forgot about that! And I don't have any partners in my team... What should I do...?"

The sun was suddenly covered by a tall figure appearing in front of them. When they looked up they saw the warm smile of Dino.

"Oi, Tsuna, do you have any partner for the cavalry battle?" he asked. As the brownhaired shook his head the older smiled again "Then, what about we being partners?"

"S-sure, Dino-senpai" Tsuna said nervously "See you then."

As the senior walked off, he sighed.

"Oh great, now I'm sure I'll lose.."

"Not if you stay outside the battlezone" Fran pointed out "then you'll have a pretty good chance of staying in the contest longer. And at least you're gonna be partner with a friend."

"Oh right, who are you gonna be with?" Tsuna looked questioningly at his classmate.

"Well... Mammon asked me."

"...She did?"

"Seems like."

"Do you think she's planning something?"

"Who knows" Fran answered "Personaly, I hope it is just a sportly gesture, and not anything else."

"Yeah, hope so" the other said "Poor Chrome was paired with Genkishi... uh, he's so scary..."

They both had a silent moment for their poor friend before the schoolbell was heard.

Time for the cavalry battle.

* * *

**It's getting perhaps a little more intresting, ne? RRRREEEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWSSS!**


End file.
